onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Fish-Man Island Arc
The Fishman Island arc is the twenty-fifth story arc in the series, and the second in the New World Saga of the One Piece series, continuing on from the Return to Sabaody Arc. The Straw Hat's finally head for Fishman Island after their two year hiatus. But many surprises await them as they head for their undersea destination. Even moreso, once they reach it. Summary After the Departure: Last Thoughts from Sabaody Once More. After the Straw Hats escape, the scene changes to a section in Sabaody known as "No Man's Land". Coribou and Caribou along with their crew have captured the remaining Impostor Straw Hat Pirates and are digging their graves. The fakes beg the brothers to let them go but they refuse, revealing that they had planned to kill the real Straw Hats from the inside after joining them and were not amused when they found out they were lied to. When Fake Sanji continues to beg, Caribou reveals he is a Devil Fruit user, turning his arm into a gooey substance and smothering fake Sanji's face. The Fake Sogeking tries to shoot him, but the cannon ball ends up absorbed into his body, revealing that it is a Logia-type. Caribou orders his men to bury the imposters alive while he excitedly announces that he managed to confirm the real Straw Hats location. Back in Grove 46, Sentoumaru reports back to his base, mentioning he managed to capture Demalo Black and most of Demalo's recruited pirates except for the Caribou Pirates and the other Straw Hat Imposters (sans Cocoa and fake Chopper), who somehow disappeared from the plaza. He also comments on the Straw Hats' newfound strength after easily destroying the two pacifista he brought along with him and tells his base to call Marine HQ in the New World and warn them that the Straw Hats have finally revived. The scene then moves to a shore where Rayleigh is watching the ocean. Shakky joins him commenting on how quickly the Straw Hats left. She then asks if Rayleigh is recalling something. He jokingly comments "maybe" then remembers when he first met Roger who surprisingly looked very much like Luffy when he was younger, even wearing the same straw hat. Rayleigh then comments to Shakky that destiny is slowly taking shape and that Luffy has proven himself that he is worthy of wearing that certain Straw Hat. He also mentions that it wouldn't be a bad idea to live for a bit longer. Undersea Voyage: The Straw Hats Descend travels underwater.]] Meanwhile underwater, the Straw Hats marvel at site of the undersea world, one of which is the roots underneath Sabaody as well as the huge fish swimming around them. Robin then notices that ship's bubble shares the shame characteristics as those on Sabaody. Nami confirms it, mentioning that anything strong enough to pass through the bubble will just go right through it, allowing them to fire the ships weapons if necessary. When Usopp asks what could break it, Nami answers that poking multiple holes in the bubble will indeed pop it, so they have to be careful not to let a Sea King bite into it or smash into a reef. Luffy remembers Hancock had fixed him food, so he shares his bentos with the crew while Usopp wonders why Hatchan isn't guiding them like he promised two years ago. Franky, says he needed tell the crew something. In the two years they were gone, both Hachi and Duval protected the ship the best way they could but both were heavily wounded and Hatchan had to retire and head back to Fishman Island. A year after he left, the marines found out about Sunny and came to capture it. However there was one more warrior who protected the ship: Bartholomew Kuma. Franky explains that after he arrived back on Sabaody he had found Kuma heavily damaged and rusted. Kuma then declared his mission was complete and headed off much to Franky's confusion. Franky then found out from Rayleigh that during their battle against Kizaru, Kuma had whispered to Rayleigh that he was a Revolutionary and wished to help the Straw Hats escape. After blasting the Straw Hats away, he later met with Rayleigh and told him he didn't have much time left . Since he was treated like a guinea pig with the Marines, his body was becoming more machine then human. He then made a deal with Dr. Vegapunk that before his personality was completely gone to have a program embedded in him to return to the Straw Hats's ship and guard it until one of the Straw Hats returned. The Straw Hats are astonished that Kuma would go to such great lengths to protect them, figuring that Kuma did it as a favor to Dragon. Franky then warns them that while they are indebted to Kuma for saving them, the next time they meet he will have likely become a heartless human weapon. They are unaware that the Caribou Pirates are right behind them, and Caribou is still obsessed with destroying them. Into The Breach: The Route To Fishman Island Very soon the ship descends into the Euphotic Zone and are about to be out of another level called the Disphotic Zone, about 1000m below the surface. While they're sailing, the Caribou Pirates ship is quickly approaching Thousand Sunny from behind, being towed by a sea monster. Caribou is heard, rallying the crew, getting them ready for their upcoming attack, and planing to make him famous to the world by taking the Strawhats' heads. Back on the Sunny, Usopp sees something gaining on them, thinking it is a sea monster and tells the crew there is a shadow heading directly toward them. Caribou's ship soon catches up and comes along side the Sunny. The Strawhats wonder whose ship it is. Caribou leads the assault. At that moment, Nami recognizes the monster pulling the ship as Mohmoo, the pet sea cow of the Arlong Pirates. Mohmoo sees Nami, Sanji, and Luffy, remembering all three of them from the past. He remembers the beatings he received from Luffy and Sanji, and swims back the opposite way out of terror, towing the ship with him, but not before Caribou, and only Caribou, was able to make it onto the Thousand Sunny's deck. Caribou, unaware he was left behind, commands his crew to introduce themselves by slaughtering all the Strawhats. He immediately realizes that he is the only one of his crew on board the ship and immediately changes his tune. .]] Franky picks him with one hand, Caribou begging him not to throw him out into the ocean. Franky, instead, simply throws him against one of the side rails of the ship. Caribou immediately denies he was the captain of the crew, saying he is just a human bullet for that crew, and that he is sick of being on that ship. He then asks the Strawhats if it would be alright if he rode with them for while. The Strawhats allow that, but tie him up with a rope. The scene momentarily switches back to the Caribou Pirates' ship, the crew trying to command Mohmoo to stop and asking him what happened. Coribou then says that Caribou will save them for sure. Back on the Sunny, Caribou is reworking his plan. Since he can get out of the ropes any time he pleases and since he can't fight nine people at once, he thinks it would be best to observe the crew and wait for a chance to kill them one by one. Luffy asks if it wouldn't be faster to travel in a straight line, but Nami explains that if they continue straight, they would just be swallowed up by currents and could hit a volcano or sea mountain before finishing their descent. She also explains that there is only one same route, and tells everyone to put on a coat, saying the journey would get a lot colder, since the water in the deep sea is cold. Brook then adds that the colder levels have what are called Deep Currents, large ocean currents normally invisible to the naked eye that move in a completely different pattern than surface currents and also says that he has heard that the Deep Currents move very slowly across the ocean floor, and that once someone is down that deep, it could take nearly 2000 years to return to a part of the sea that gets sunlight. Nami says that in order to get there, they need to ride a descending current that takes them from a surface current to a deep current. Franky then calls to her from the bow of the ship, saying "it" has come into view. Everyone goes to the bow. Luffy asks what the current looks like. Franky, in response to seeing it, says "Mother nature really knows how to get things done.", the great Downward Plume. Caribou, who had been quiet the whole time, stands up and tells the Straw Hats to turn back immediately, saying that something was bad. Luffy says he sees a monster at the bottom. Caribou states he has never heard of that type of sea monster living in a place like a Downward Plume. He described the creature as such: "Never knowing satisfaction where killing is concerned...It is a demon, running about the great deep and preying on ships!! The enemy of the human race!!!". The monster in question is a Kraken, a giant, mythological octopus. Franky adds that it can crush multiple ships in a single blow, and that it must have been staying there, feeding on the ships that traveled there in the past few days. Luffy, not intimidated by its massive size and appearance, decides to tame it. Caribou's ship suddenly returns, with Coribou and the rest of the crew, including Mohmoo, determined to save Caribou. However before they can get close, they're grabbed by one of the Kraken's tentacles who quickly destroys their coating bubble and their ship, making Caribou's crew submerge in the water much to his dismay. The Kraken then sets its sights on the Sunny. Luffy and Zoro prepare to attack but Usopp stops them, warning that they'll break holes in the coating bubble. Franky activates the ship's Chicken Voyage to avoid some of the tentacles. Noticing that Luffy won't change his mind on fighting, Caribou comes up with a suggestion. Soon Luffy, Zoro and Sanji are in their personal coating bubble which Caribou calls "Barefoot Coating", which is essentially man-made diving suits. Caribou tells them they can now go fight without damaging the ship and can find their way back using a rope lifeline. Usopp at first complains about this, but when Caribou make it clear which would be better: fighting on the ship or away from it. Usopp agrees with the latter. The "Monster Trio" head out though leave their lifelines behind as they feel it'll get in their way. The Kraken attacks again to which Franky fires rockets from shoulders, repelling a tentacle. The Kraken attacks with another one but Chopper eats a Rumble Ball and goes into Guard Point, protecting the ship. The Sunny is knocked back as a result toward a mountain however, but Robin manages to conjure two big hands and keep it from crashing. Luffy goes into Gear Third and equips a Busōshoku Haki harding on his arm. However as he using it in the ocean, hes weaken as a result. The Kraken tries to grab him but Sanji dashes toward it outside his bubble. He then hits the Kraken with a Diable Jamble. Zoro goes in next and cuts off one of the Kraken's tentacles into six pieces. Luffy complains to the two that they're gonna take off all its legs before hitting the Kraken with Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun. This beats the Kraken though the group notice a large shark with a shirt on swimming around the Kraken. Before they can wonder what's going on, though, they're all swept up in the current of the Downward Plume and pulled further down. Franky, with Nami's navigation, manages to keep the ship from crashing, but the Monster Trio ended up separated from the ship. Those onboard the Sunny find themselves in a very dark and cold part of the ocean, unaware of the sea monsters swimming around. As they activate some lights, they find themselves staring face to face with a few of them, much to their horror. A caption comes up, commenting that the area they're in is known as "The Deep Sea", a part of the sea where light can't reach and no normal creature exist. It's also known as "The Underworld of the Sea". In The Darkest Underworld: Encounter With The Legendary Ghost Ship The Straw Hats still on board the Sunny are looking for Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji in the dark depths of the Deep Sea. Brook notices that Caribou had escaped from the ropes that were holding him. Caribou hides in a barrel nearby as everyone realizes he could be hiding anywhere on the ship and they need to be on their guard. He seemed please that the Monster Trio was gone, saying they all must be dead by now. He was disappointed that he couldn't take Luffy's head, but figured the heads of the rest of the crew would be just as good. He thinks to himself that he should wait until they land at Fishman Island to attack. While Caribou is formulating his plan, Franky notices him in the barrel. Franky promptly forces the lid of the barrel down and seals the barrel with ropes and by bolting large metal holding plates along the sides of both ends of the barrel. Franky realizes that Caribou had let himself get hit by Sanji earlier in order to hide his mud-like Logia powers. Franky concludes that the crew would have been in trouble if Caribou wasn't such an idiot. Franky then notices that something was bothering Chopper and asks him what is wrong. Chopper says that it has become really hot, and Usopp agrees. The crew then notices that they are heading into a cloud of smoke. Nami realizes that smoke under water, coupled with hydrothermal mineral deposits, could only mean that they are in a Deep Sea volcanic region. The Sunny is right above the mouths of several volcanoes. Franky says that if the volcanoes erupt, they would be killed instantly and proceeds to steer the ship away from the volcanoes. Chopper then notices a light in the distance, wondering if they had reached Fishman Island. Franky uses his Nipple Lights as a morse code. The light turns out to belong to a giant angler fish. The fish tries to eat the ship, but is stopped by a giant humanoid creature. Usopp identifies it as an Umibozu, a sea giant. The giant punches the angler fish, whose name is Ankoro, saying that it was not supposed to eat ships and that captain Vander Decken would be mad at them. Brook then hears someone singing and a ghostly ship approaches from behind the giant. Brook identifies the ship as the legendary Flying Dutchman. He then proceeded to give the history of the ship and its captain. It is called "The ship that should not be." The story dates back hundreds of years. On a stormy day, a captain became deranged and started throwing his crew overboard, killing all of them. The captain's name was Vander Decken. He incurred the wrath of God, and was doomed to an eternity of wandering the sea, forbidden to ever make port. That ship is the very same ship that they see before them, the cursed ship of Vander Decken. Ηε told the angler fish and the giant, whose name is Wadatsumi, that they wouldn't get treasure if they ate the ship. ]] He then orders Wadatsumi to knock the Thousand Sunny. The Straw Hats are saved, when the Kraken shows up out of nowhere and punches Wadatsumi. Everyone on the ship is surprised to see it again. The Kraken continues to beat up the giant until Luffy orders him to stop, which it did. Everyone is relieved to see that Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji are alive. Luffy did not like it in the cramped bubble and he sprawls out on the deck of the ship, happy for so much room. Luffy says that he is going to turn the Kraken, who he named Surume, into a top-notch navigator as Surume places Thousand Sunny on his head. Usopp says that they should be careful to ensure that the ship isn't crushed. Everyone then hears a rumbling sound coming from one of the volcanoes. Vander Decken's crew alerts him that there is trouble, as Nami realizes the volcano is about to erupt. An Adventure 10,000 Meters Under The Sea: The Straw Hats Arrive At Fishman Island As both parties realizes what going to happen, Vander Decken decides to pull out, ordering Wadatsumi and Ankoro, to pull the ship away from the area. Meanwhile Surume takes the Sunny away from there. Both parties get a good distance before the volcano explodes sending out a shockwave. The Flying Dutchman along with Wadatsumi and Ankoro are blow away though Surume is able to keep ahead as the magma begins to run down the volcano. Surume jumps in a darker area. Surume does so and fall into the trench as the volcano erupts again. Causing an an avalanche that destroys the trench above them and sends rocks falling toward the Sunny. A stray boulder falls on Surume knocking him out and both the Sunny and he pummel into the abyss. Luckily, after falling through the trench, the Straw Hats find themselves still in one piece with the Sunny laying on its side at the bottom of the ocean floor. They notice light emitting from somewhere and find that its their long sought destination, Fishman Island, an island wrapped in gigantic bubble. Before they can go to the island, a voice calls out to Surume, critizing him for letting humans order him around. Surume becomes scared, lets go of the Sunny, and runs off. And with good reason as the Sunny is surrounded by a gang of much larger sea kings. The voice belongs to a daggertooth piked conger fishman named Hammond, a combatant of the New Fishman Pirates. He says that he knows about the Straw Hat Pirates, the ones who crushed Arlong's ambition, but also protected Hatchan and assaulted one of the World Nobles. He then gives the crew two choices: join them or be sunk right then and there. The only choice the Straw Hats have is to run and charge straight toward Fishman Island with Coup de Burst. Hammond once again asks if Luffy will join him and Luffy, without a care in the world, rejects Hammond just as the preparations for the Coup de Burst are set. Franky activates it and the ship blasts of to Fishman Island. They make it in, but the coating of the Sunny wears off, and they all get separated after the ship falls into a current. Some time later, Luffy wakes up and finds himself in Keimi's house, with Sanji, Chopper, and Usopp. The strong sea currents took the rest of the Strawhats somewhere else, and they were lucky to be found by the mermaids. While in Keimi's house, she introduces the Strawhats to her friends, the Medaka Mermaid Quintupletins, and tells them that she works at Mermaid Cafe with her friends. As the group boards a turtle that will take them to the top of the island, Keimi explains that Hatchan is in the Fishman district still recovering from his wounds that he got while protecting the Thousand Sunny and that Pappug lives in a mansion in Gyoverly Hills where Keimi occasionally visits to bring him clams. When they arrive in Mermaid Cove, they meet the rest of Keimi's mermaid friends, which makes Sanji cry in happiness, thinking he has found the All Blue. A few of the mermaids find the barrel where Caribou is stored and suggest opening it. Meanwhile, at Noah, Hammond reports Luffy's arrival to his boss, who orders his crew to bring Luffy to him. Luffy's group gets acquainted with the mermaids. Sanji happily swims with them while Luffy, Ussop, Chopper and Keimi relax. Chopper and Ussop comment that Sanji seems to have gotten better, to which the former mentions that he is out of blood packs and that Sanji's blood type is rather rare. Luffy then asks Keimi if he could see Jinbe, mentioning that Jinbe saved him after Ace died. However Keimi tells him that Jinbe left the island with his Fishman Pirates since he revoked his title of Shichibukai and that so much on the island has changed since then. Before she can go into detail, the quintupletins come rushing to them, telling them that a royal gondola is headed their way possibly to arrest the Straw Hats. The mermaids hide Luffy's group as the three princes from the Neptune House of the Ryugu Kingdom arrive. The princes are Fukaboshi, a shark mermaid, Ryuuboshi, oarfish mermaid, and Manboshi, a moonfish mermaid. They inquire the mermaids about the Straw Hats' illegal entry and if they've seen them. The mermaid deny seeing any intruders while Hammond and his trope are in the area searching for Luffy. The mermaid holding Sanji triggers his perverted nature and he squirts out a huge nosebleed, giving the Straw Hats away. The Ammo-King set upon the group, but Chopper pleads with them to halt their arrest till he can cure Sanji. Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy frantically ask if anyone could donate some blood to save Sanji's blood. The mermaids oddly become reluctant to help. Hammond shows himself, explaining thats its against the rules to share their blood with humans. This rule stemmed from the death of Fisher Tiger who apparently died bleeding after a battle and could've been easily saved with a transfusion but no humans were willing to help him. Hammond then commands Luffy to come with him before resorting to try to capture him with a net. Luffy dodges it and hits Hammond and his lackeys with a Jet Pistol knocking them out much to the surprise of the mermaids. The sea monster that Hammond brought with him tries to attack Luffy, but the Straw Hat captain uses Haki to subdue the beast, calming it before it can even reach Luffy much to the shock of Ussop. Keimi suddenly arrives on a gondola (which belongs to the Princes) calling for Luffy and the others to hop on and explains that there is a port in town with humans that could possibly help them. Luffy's group does so and they take off. Keimi also mentions that it has been a while that humans have come down to Fishman Island. The Straw Hats are the first guests that they had in a while. She also mentions that there are rumors of some big shadow moving around the kingdom and preventing humans from reaching the island. Back at Mermaid Cove, the mermaids apologize for hiding the Straw Hats, but the princes reveal that it was a misunderstanding. They didn't come to arrest the group but rather to give them a message from Jinbe before he left the island. Revelations and The Fearful Prediction Meanwhile in the Port Town of Coral Hill, Luffy's group have managed to make it there and get some blood for Sanji, much to his horror when he finds out it was from two okama pirate twins named Splash and Splatter. Chopper then examines Luffy and realized he was poisoned when he attacked Hammond's crew, however his body has anti-bodies that fought against it, due to his encounter with Magellan, which saved Luffy's life. Luffy comments that the swordman that was with Hammond blocked his attack and nicked him in the process. Back at Mermaid Cove we see said Fishman named, an blue ringed poisonous octopus breed name Hyozo carrying his unconscious shipmates back to their hideout, overhearing some commotion from the cove. Its revealed that Caribou was released from his barrel by one of the mermaids and is now loose on the island. Back at the Mermaid Cafe, were introduced to the owner, a shortfin mako shark mermaid named Madame Shirley. When Luffy and Ussop notice a large crystal ball, Shirley mentions she used to do fortune telling but gave it up as she rather the future be unknown. She lets Keimi take the day off to show Luffy and Ussop around town which triggers Keimi to remember she needed to go visit Pappug and deliver clams. The three head to the front of the cafe and run right into Brook and Pappug who were just leaving. Pappug invites them to his house for the day to celebrate their arrival on Fishman Island. En route, Brook spots a wanted poster for Vander Decken. Pappug and Keimi explain to the group that Vander Decken is a notorious bandit around the area who is smitten with the Mermaid Princess. He started sending love letters, then packages before that devolved into threatening marriage proposal. This prompted the Neptune King and the princes to form an army and search for Vander Decken, but haven't had any luck finding him. When Brook prompt about the legend surrounding Decken, Pappug reveals it was just an exaggeration of the myth and that the real Vander Decken died on Fishman Island. The one running around is his descendant, Vander Decken IX. As they finish the story, Luffy notices some of the natives noticing that one of the Fishman has a mermaid child. Pappug comments that when when a Fishman and Mermaid marry their offspring can be either one of the two, hence the variety of the species. As the group head for a highway, they spot a building with a pirate flag on it. Pappug explains that it belongs to Charlotte LinLin a.k.a Big Mam who has taken over protection of the island after Whitebeard's death. However in return, the island must produce candy for her every month. Luffy comment he hopes to meet her someday, wondering if she a nice person to take over Whitebeard's role. Pappug is weary though as Whitebeard never asked for collateral. Soon the group reach Gloverly Hills and instantly see Pappug's mansion upon arrival. Back in Coral Hill, Shirley is suddenly causing a commotion having seen a prediction on her crystal ball. She warns of a person wearing straw hat and yells that they must get him to leave. She assumes this person to be Luffy and cries out that he will destroy Fishman Island! The Next Generation of Danger: The New Fishman Pirates Meanwhile back in the Noah District, a group of pirates are fleeing back to their ship. Their headed by a captain named Crab Hand Gyro who comments how they were strong-armed into serving the New Fishman Pirates. We then go to said pirates: Officers Dosun (hammerhead shark), Zeo (Japanese wobbe-gong), Daruma (cookiecutter shark), Ikaros Muhhi (giant squid) and their captain, Hordy Jones (a great white shark) who have found out about the escape. Jones tells his crew he'll take care of it, taking a batch of pills which suddenly increase his strength. Meanwhile Luffy's group have reached Pappug's house where they find a customer complaining about the prices of the clothes who turns out to be Nami. Pappug allows the group free clothes as a thanks for helping them on Sabody though they take them all and clean out the store. Commotion suddenly arises outside the shop, the group rush out to see why. A figure on a whale comes toward them, revealing himself to be Sea God Neptune, a Coelacanth Merman, riding on his whale, Hoe. He approaches the group and invites Luffy and the Straw Hats to his palace much to everyone's surprise. Meanwhile the pirate crew from before continue to try to escape. However Jones appears in front of them, hand-cuffed, and drills inside the ship. He emerges under the deck while chomping down on a pirate. Despite all the efforts of the crew, Jones continues to destroy the ship and crew with his teeth alone. As he does, his crew remark about the pills called Energy Steroids, which doubles the users strength by 20 percent and as Fishman are already born strong, it expands their power greatly. However it takes away a user's lifeforce in exchange for it. Though the Fishman pirate does not care as they don't fear death. The pirates on the ship meanwhile, realize what the significant of the handcuffs mean; that Jones doesn't need his hands to destroy them. After wreaking the pirates' ship and leaving them barely alive. Jones tells them to return to the surface and tell the humans what happened and who is responsible. He then declares that the New Fishman Pirates will show the world that Fishmen are the ultimate race and that they will take control of Fishman Island from King Neptune. Trouble Brews: Unrest on Fishman Island The story then shifts back a few hours earlier to the two mermaids that had found the barrel that the Straw Hats had sealed Coribu in. No sooner then they pry the barrel open Coribu escapes and captures the mermaids within himself using his Numa Numa no Mi powers which allows him to make become and create a artificial swamp. He then gleefully comments that since he on the island he can capture as many mermaids as he wish and sell them into slavery. We then go to the present where the Neptune Guards question the mermaids about the Straw Hats, suspecting them of the kidnapping. Though they are weary as to why they would do something like that after acting so friendly. Fukaboshi questions Madam Shirley if she certain about the prediction she had. When she confirms it, Fukaboshi comments that they'll have to "deal" with the problem as soon as possible. Meanwhile Luffy's group have left Gyoverly Hills with King Neptune mentioning that Megalo, the shark that was freed from the Krakken earlier and had came with Neptune, was a pet of the Mermaid Princess who was worrying about it heavily. He wishes to thank the Straw Hats with a banquet at his palace, mentioning that he has his soldiers looking for the rest of the crew. Zoro was found earlier and is already at the palace drinking, while Nami reveals that that Franky went to look for any relatives of Tom and Robin to look up something historical. Nami then asks Neptune about the light of the island so far beneath the sea. The king reveals that its from the roots of a tree called the Sunlight Tree Eve. It was the only spot on the ocean light shines down, so the Fishman built their island underneath it allowing light and air to flow down. The group soon reach the Ryuuguu Palace and head inside where Neptune is scolded by his Ministers for going out haphazardly, they also mention a message from Fukaboshi. As the ministers tell him, the Straw Hats have realized that Luffy wandered off. Said captain is following the scent of the food trying to find the banquet hall. The smell leads him to a door where a guard is just coming from. Luffy wanders inside finding the room pitch black but can see the food in the middle of it. He heads for it, noticing the ground to be rather odd, especially a rather bouncy section. However someone suddenly shouts and the lights turn on, revealing the ground to actually be the body of a person and the bouncy part her breasts. Said person turns out to be Princess Shirahoshi, a giant smelt whiting mermaid. She tries to put on a brave front after seeing Luffy, thinking him to be a kidnapper, before crying out for her father. Arc Navigation Site Navigation Category:One Piece story arcs